A Siren's Call
by Evil Pharaoh Atem
Summary: This is the story of Akila and her past with Atem. It goes along with "Misguided Ghosts". An Egyptian girl raised by Hebrews is found to have the power of song and is brought to the palace to serve Atem when he becomes Pharaoh.


_**Disclaimer**: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh_

_**Author's Note**: This is the story about Akila and her part in Atem's past. This goes along with "Misguided Ghosts". Her name will be different considering the high improbability that she would have the same name in the "present" as she did in the "past". I realize some historical facts will be altered in her, such as the inslavement of the Hebrews and the appearance of sirens in Ancient Egypt, since they are in fact a part of Greek Mythology. This is a fiction and I am taking parts of history and putting them in my story. If you don't like it, I'm sorry, it's just how its going to be. Please remember to read and review. I love to hear you're input._

_Also, I know I said this would not get in the way of my continuation of "Salvation" but I lied. It is on hold once again, but only because at this time I can't really deal with the dark tones of that story. Do not fear I will just have to post another puzzleshipping story in its place. _

_I know this is a short chapter, but it is just the introduction basically, getting the ball rolling.  
_

_

* * *

  
_

_"Among all men on the earth bards have a share of honor and reverence, because the muse has taught them songs and loves the race of bards." (**Homer, **__**The Odyssey**)_

**Chapter 1**

_Discovery_

The crashing sound of the two golden doors opening that led into the giant, glorious throne room that had been holding a meeting of the priest's to the Egyptian Pharaoh and the Pharaoh himself. The echoing murmurs' of the priests quieted at the sudden intrusion as two of Egypt's soldiers entered the room followed by the two palace guards that had been posted outside of the room.

"What is the meaning of this intrusion?" Said an aging old man that stood beside the Pharaoh's throne, as if acting of the voice of the Pharaoh himself. After all, why would the son of Ra, made flesh, need to address some meaningless intrusion during a meeting that held importance towards his kingdom, concerning his son's future as king. "You were told no intrusions during the meeting." The two palace guards bowed down in apology, gaining the glares of the Pharaoh's priests along with an irritated stare from the Pharaoh himself.

"My Pharaoh, we apologize for our intrusion, but we were told to report to you when we were certain of the whereabouts of the girl" One of the soldiers said, remembering his place as he bowed with his partner and the two guards. His eyes down casted towards the floor, but by looking at the movement of the Pharaoh's feet he could see he had been forgiven for his intrusion momentarily.

"What have you discovered?" The deep voice that dripped with a regal tone chimed in, noting the importance of this intrusion, putting on hold the original purpose of this meeting.

"She is a young girl living among the slaves, my Pharaoh"

"A slave girl holds this power my priests have been sensing?" The Pharaoh asked, almost worried about this. If a slave had a power that gained the attention of his priests, then it may be the beginning of a rebellion. The Pharaoh eased when he saw his soldier shake his head.

"No, my lord, she is Egyptian. I saw her with my own eyes." Whispers sounded from the priests in the room, confused, just like their Pharaoh. "According to the town's people, her parents found her after a raid by a band of thieves belonging to the village of Kul Elna before its destruction. A Hebrew family took her in as their own." The Pharaoh then eased his tension slightly, now comforted by the fact that this girl was one from his own people and not of the slaves. The last thing he needed was a revolt of the slaves after the mysterious destruction of Kul Elna so soon before his son would be coroneted. Yes, he was aware of his impending passage into the next world, thanks to the reminder of his illness that weakened him a little every day. However, he could not allow his growing weakness to affect the preparations for his son' future, including choosing the woman whose would give Atem a son.

"Have you seen this ability she apparently has first hand?" The soldier finally let out a sigh in defeat. He knew first hand he was not the one who could judge something like this, for he had no magical know how of his own.

"I am not qualified, my Pharaoh, to say for sure what she can do, but what I have seen I can make assumptions." The Pharaoh rolled his eyes. Why he even bothered asking a soldier something like that he didn't know, but he allowed him to continue and make his guess. "When we were there, there was an elderly man who had fallen, injuring himself. She came up to him and started humming a tune, and afterwards the old man was able to stand up again and continue his work like nothing happened." Intrigued the Pharaoh signaled for his warrior to continue. "It was almost like her voice had a healing ability."

"Pharaoh, I doubt with an ability he speaks of, that she is limited to just healing." A female priestess stepped forward, bowing in apology for her interruption. She knew the Pharaoh would not be too upset at her for speaking out of place despite her being a woman, for he was aware of her intelligence and talent, hence the reason he made her one of his six priests. She waited for him to signal his okay for her to continue, earning herself a bitter glare from the soldiers for her interruption, their pride wounded. "In my research I have read about women who are able to manipulate their surroundings however they wish by their voices. They can heal or murder, manipulate a persons feeling and actions just by the sound of their voice." She said before looking back at her Pharaoh, waiting for his reaction.

"If what Priestess Isis is saying is true, my Pharaoh, then we may have an issue." The Pharaoh took his attention from his priestess back to his soldier, curious as to the dilemma. "She has been apparently singing songs about freedom. If what Priestess Isis is saying is indeed true, her words could possibly bring forth a revolt among the slaves." He said, bowing for his intrusion. The Pharaoh sighed, afraid of this, before he looked at Isis.

"Are you still willing to bring this girl into the palace and train her as your apprentice, taking full responsibility for her actions against Egypt if she does act against this kingdom?" The Pharaoh asked, making sure that Isis still wanted to teach this girl as a priestess of the palace as they had discussed days ago when the subject of this girl came up.

"I believe that she will not go against her own people, despite how she was raised. She may have been raised as a Hebrew, but she is still Egyptian by blood. I will take on the responsibility of her tutor-age." She said before being responded by the disapproval grunts of the palace guards and the two soldiers. The Pharaoh paid no mind to them since they didn't have the understanding that he and his priests had about the magics that ruled their kingdom.

"You are dismissed." The Pharaoh said, gaining a shocked look from the men before they bowed and exited the room as per their king's order.


End file.
